Dick Grayson (RRH Fanfiction)
Richard John "Dick" Grayson is a character owned and created by DC Comics and is the main protagonist in the DC inspired fanfiction The Red Right Hand. After a routine mission leaves Nightwing with blood on his hands, Dick Grayson is forced to relinquish his leadership over the Titans. With the lose of his team and his alter ego "Nightwing," tarnished, Dick decides to pursue a lead that could bring him closer to the man who'd nearly ruined him a decade prior--Slade. Dick quickly learns that if he wants to stop this evil once and for all, he'll need some help from old friends, and learns that some ghosts never truly die. The Red Right Hand Dick was born into a family of traveling acrobats who preformed for Haly's Circus. His mother Mary's family consisted of a long line of circus performers, whereas Dick's father, John, had grownup in Northern Ireland and had only joined the organization a few years before Dick's birth. Dick grew up training and preforming along side his parents until the age of eight when they were tragically killed at the hands of Tony Zucco. Dick was thereafter sent to a Juvenal Detention Center where he was held until, Bruce Wayne, who was present the night of his parents' deaths, filed for guardianship over the orphan and took him in. Dick soon after learned of his new guardian's double life as Batman, leading Bruce to make the decision to take the boy under his wing as Robin. Years later, Dick leaves for Jump City after a deep fall out with his mentor. It is there he starts a new team and a new life as far away from Gotham City and the shadow of the Bat as he possibly can. However, it is through his new life that Dick is faced with his greatest adversary. A man hell bent of corrupting the young boy and breaking his will, all of which, Dick must overcome. Many years later, Dick learns from his friend Roy, who'd just returned from his own failed mission, that Slade had once again reared his ugly head. Roy tells Dick that he fears Slade might be developing his own version of a deadly drug known as Krokodil, which is known to breakdown the body tissues of those who use it. The drug is highly additive, and is nearly ten times the strength of morphine. Dick reluctantly takes the information Roy gives him, along with a sample of the heroin knockoff and visits Bruce at Wayne Manor. It is there he runs into her his childhood sweetheart and first love, Barbara Gordan. The two talk about how they've been since they'd seen each other last. Barbara then asks Dick about his his engagement to Koriand'r (Starfire). Dick implies that his relationship with the Taramarian princess is over, on account that his fiance married another man on her home world. However, he adds that the breakup is not yet official. He goes on to say that she'd been betrothed to the man from childhood and was aware of the arrangement, but had never disclosed it to him, even after he'd asked her to marrying him. The two continue to talk and the narrative implies that Dick may have actually cheated on Kory with Barbara a few years prior, but does not specifically specify, only equating that Dick is a hypocrite. After Dick's conversation with Barbara, he speaks with Bruce about the information he'd received from Roy. Bruce immediately orders Dick not to peruse the lead and to just forget about whatever Roy had told him. Bruce concludes that Roy cannot be trusted and anything he says should be taken with a grain of salt. Dick, however, feels differently and simply asks Bruce if he has a postage stamp. The next morning, Dick returns to Jump City where he shares his experience with Raven. He mentions Slade and she asks him if what thinks Roy told him is true, he tells her he's not sure. Later that Night, the Titans get a call that Johnny Rancid and others are down in the warehouse district where a drug deal is going down. By the time the Titans arrive, the deal has gone south, leaving at least one Jump City player dead. The Titans scramble to contain the situation and rein it back in, but things take a turn for the worse when Dick is shot by Rancid. The bicker then takes aim at the hero's head, ready to finish him off, but in a moment of sheer survival instinct, Dick throws a throwing star into Rancid's neck, severing his corridor artery. It's after that Dick loses consciousness and wakes up at the tower to finder Raven slaving over him to save his life. She informs him that he'll be alright, but that he nearly died. It's there Dick in informed about Rancid and told he not make it. Dick immediately becomes guilt ridden and calls himself a murderer. Raven insists that he's not, that what he did was in self-defense and tells that he's a good man. The next day, Dick is told that his mentor would like a word with him, via video conference. It is here Bruce informs him that he must take a mandatory leave of absents. Dick questions the request and asks what would happen if he decline the order. Bruce then tells him that he and the League will be forced to take action against him and that leaving the Titans is in his best interest. He then gives Dick 24 hours to make his decision and ends the call. Dick then discovers that Raven overheard the conversation and puts her two cents in, telling him that even if he can't see it, he has a choice. In light of his frustration, anger and grief, Dick decided to follow up on the lead Roy gave him. He contacts Red X and asks if they can meet. The thief agrees and discovers that the hero wants to hire him to dig up information on the Slade and his connection to the drug. Red X reluctantly agrees and tells the hero that he will reach out to him when he has found something. Category:Good Characters Category:Red Right Hand Category:Version of Nightwing Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dick Grayson Category:Character in a Series Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Vigilantes